Miiverse
Miiverse was Nintendo's first social network and was available on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS consoles and from the Internet. It allowed users to communicate by drawing or typing messages and posting them in game communities and to socialize by using Mii's. Miiverse was a Nintendo Network service. Your user account needed to be linked to a Nintendo Network account in order for you to use it. The service was announced to not be available for the Switch during the January Presentation. It was announced on August 29th, 2017 that the Miiverse service was to be discontinued entirely on November 7th, 2017 on all platforms and in all regions. Features Profiles Miiverse users had profiles associated with their Nintendo Network account instead of friend codes which were used on the Wii and the Nintendo 3DS. Users could send friend requests, follow people, view a person's Miiverse posts, view a person's friends, and view who was following a person who a person was following. Communities Communities were where users could post content on Miiverse. There were 4 types of communities. *'Game + Application Communities' - Posts related to a certain game. *'Private Communities' - Private Miiverse communities. *'News Communities' - News posts. *'Developer's Room Communities Announcement Communities' Posts from official Nintendo staff or developers of a game. Nintendo originally stated that user communities would be added, but this never happened before Miiverse’s shutdown in 2017. Posts and Sharing With Miiverse, you could post these to communities: *'Typed Comments '- Comments typed using the Wii U GamePad, 3DS keyboard, or inputted from a web browser. *'Drawings + Artwork' - Comments or artwork drawn with the Wii U GamePad or Nintendo 3DS not available in the web version. *'YouTube Videos' - YouTube videos could be shared with Miiverse through Mario Kart 8's MKTV feature, and previously through the YouTube community. *'Screenshots' If you pressed the Home button while in a game app, you could share a screenshot of that game app. You couldn’t share screenshots in an online lobby or game, as the Home menu cannot be accessed while playing multiplayer. Users could Yeah or Unyeah (like/dislike) posts from other users and view other users that yeahed the post. Instant messages or personal messages could be sent to users on your friend list on Miiverse by tapping Messages in the Wii U version. Friend List Your friend list could be viewed at any time by pressing the Home button and selecting Friend List. Once there, you could view your friends and their statuses, see if your friends had played any games with you, view friend requests, register friends, or change friend list settings. Notifications When a notification was received, the Home button would flash. You could access the notifications menu by pressing the notifications icon on the Home menu. WaraWara Plaza Integration The WaraWara Plaza was the Wii U version of the Mii Plaza or StreetPass Mii Plaza. When a Wii U was powered on, or the Wii U Menu was loaded, you would see the WaraWara Plaza. This could only be done if the Wii U was connected to the internet. Other users' Miis would appear on your screen, along with their Miiverse comments about a selection of recent or popular games. If a Mii was tapped on, you would have the option to view the user's Miiverse post, reply to the post, launch the game that the post was related to, or open the game in the Nintendo eShop. After the discontinuation of Miiverse, WaraWara Plaza became only able to show the default messages from Nintendo that are built in to every Wii U console, advertising the eShop, Nintendo Network IDs, and other internet features of the console. Nintendo 3DS On December 9, 2013, a new update to the 3DS abruptly introduced Miiverse without any announcement. This version of Miiverse acted mostly the same as its Wii U counterpart, with just a few minor differences, such as the lack of private messaging. The same Nintendo Network ID was able to be used across the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U versions of Miiverse. Miiverse for Browsers and Application On April 24, 2013, Nintendo launched Miiverse for web browsers. To login, you needed to enter your Nintendo Network credentials. Nintendo Network Login Miiverse for Browsers Developers Wii U and 3DS game developers could integrate Miiverse into their games. In ''New Super Mario Bros. U'', users could use Miiverse to comment on different courses or levels. New Super Mario Bros. U, Nintendo Land and Resident Evil: Revelations Wii U were among the first games to integrate Miiverse functionality, but many more followed after. Pokemon Art Academy was the first 3DS game to directly incorporate Miiverse functionality by allowing players to share drawings. Service Shutdown It was confirmed by Tom, one of the Miiverse community staff, on August 29, 2017, that the Miiverse service would come to an end on November 7th, 2017. All Miiverse related services officially ended on that day, including posting, commenting, viewing posts, and all in-game Miiverse functionality. In its place was a special collage of various Miiverse posts arranged in a picture saying thanks. This was taken down in 2019. Trivia With the launch of Miiverse, there was a leak with a list of temporary titles to games upcoming for the systems. It had a few Nintendo 3DS titles which led to 3DS Miiverse as well as some a couple Nintendo titles being leaked. The titles were: *Super Mario Wii U Either[[ New Super Mario Bros. U | New Super Mario Bros. U or]] Super Mario 3D World *metroid Likely Metroid for the NES *Zombie (ZombiU) *Yoshi's Land Wii U What would become Yoshi's Woolly World *Flipnote Studio (Flipnote Studio 3D) *Donkey Kong (Likely Donkey Kong for the NES) *Wii Fit (Wii Fit U ) *Soul Hackers (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers) *resident evils (Likely Resident Evil: Revelations) *metal gear solid (Likely Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D) *Final Fantasy 3 (Likely[[ Final Fantasy 3| Final Fantasy 3]] for the NES) *Dragon Quest 10 (Dragon Quest X) Nintendo later on patched out access to the debug menu. Issues One of the few problems with Miiverse is the adult users. Nintendo tried to address this issue through multiple ways: there is a system where if the drawing box recognizes the shape of a genital, it will not allow you to post the drawing, and most bad words are banned from being used. Moderation later checks and removes foul imagery. There was also an issue where outside images could be posted on Miiverse for a while. They were restricted to the 3DS Miiverse but a games' communities did have to be restricted until it was fixed. : List of Games with Direct Miiverse Integration : Videos File:Welcome to the Miiverse|Welcome to the Miiverse File:Wii U OS Posting to Miiverse Community|Posting to Miiverse Community File:Miiverse Demo - E3 2012|Miiverse Demo - E3 2012 File: Links Miiverse for Browsers Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Mii Category:Nintendo